DYR! DYR! DYR!
by Randomusername12
Summary: Well hi! So after a younow show, things between Damonfizzy and Cyr happen . DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR! DYR!
1. Chapter 1

This will be a longer story than my others, however I won't be able to update all the time as I have my GCSE's this year. I will use this as practice for my story writing. If only I could write these for my exam, in fact I would if I wouldn't get expelled. ^. ^ Dyr has been going for a while but no one has written a story about them yet. Hope I am the first!

Anyhow Enjoy: P

Cyr's pov:

"Oh my god, why are you guys shipping us?" I asked the audience of you now. Damon had just explained what shipping was. "Haha aww I love you guys" Damon said between giggles. Right that was it I was going to make him really uncomfortable. I lean really close to the side of his head and whisper, "you like us being shipped then?" Damon yelped slightly. "N...no" he stuttered." You do don't you?" I breathed in his ear. He shuddered slightly. Ha he was really uncomfortable with how close I was. "Umm…guys we have to go now" "ok then pieskies" I say mimicking Damon's outro. "Y...yeah peacekies" Damon clicked end on the website.

"well that was interesting" I giggled. Damon nodded eyes wide. I can't believe now uncomfortable I actually made him. I think I'll carry on. "So Damon…" I say sexily into his ear. "Stop it cyr!" he squeaked. "Why you like it?" I asked in the same tone. "Y...yes" he whispered very quietly. "WAOH WHAT?" I half yell moving backwards slightly. "Never mind" Damon sighed hugging his knees tight to his chest.

I sit there for a couple of moments taking what the said in. "sorry umm…I didn't know you were gay." I muttered sitting back next to him. "Me neither" he answered. "So seriously… do you like me?" Damon looked up blushing and nodded. He looked scared of my reaction. "Umm ok then" I said smiling slightly before holding his chin and gently turning his head to face me. I looked into his eyes He looked confused for a second before we slowly leant in towards each other, until our lips connected.

Damon's pov:

Oh my god cyr was kissing me, what the tits? How can this be happening? Better make the most of it before I wake up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back harder, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, with me on top of him. I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist, holding me to him as we kissed passionately. I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"Could you guys get a room please?" A voice calls from the front door. I and cyr break apart, shocked. We sit up abruptly. "Stephan?!" cyr cries looking up at him. He had walked over the where me and Damon sat.

"Honestly! I go out to work and come home to find two of my friends making out." He sighed smirking. "Umm it kinda just happened…" cyr muttered blushing, and looking down at his hands. "It's ok I don't mind, just warn me if you are gonna start fucking, so I can get out." I felt myself blush intensely "Oh my fucking god STEPHAN!" cyr exclaimed just as embarrassed. "Ha I joke" He winks at me then goes upstairs to his room. "So are we…what are we?" cyr asks hesitantly. "We're human!" I state confidently. He giggles. God he's cute! "Oh you meant are we now dating? Yes I think we are" I grin at him.

So guys! If you liked it please review. If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then please pm me, as it will help with my writing skills for exams.

Thanks so much for reading guys :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Cyr's pov:

So it had been two weeks since me and Damon had started dating. We were in my apartment making out on the sofa. We had gotten a bit carried away after filming a colab video. I had forgotten to end the recording…oops, anyhow we could cut this out later. I ran my hands up Damon's sides, bringing his shirt up. He shivered slightly. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, before sucking seductively on it. I moaned quietly.

I heard the front door open. Steph wasn't usually home this early. I glanced up at the door to see who it was…JACK? What was he doing here? We broke up months ago. I stopped kissing Damon and got off the sofa. Jack stared at me with wide eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" I spat at him coldly. Damon skipped over to me, looking confused.

"I came to tell you that I want you back." He stated bluntly. "I'm with Damon now…even if I wasn't I wouldn't want to get back with a manipulative jerk." I stared him down, arms crossed. "I need you cyr" he mumbled. "No you need your little sex toy back." I corrected him. Damon looked at us both, confused. "Yeah same thing." He said shrugging. I couldn't believe it. "Get out" I muttered darkly. "Not till I get what I want" he sighed "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING APPARTMENT" I scream in his shocked face. "Why so angry baby?" He cooed softly, cupping my face with one hand. I slapped it away. "YOU FUCKING USED ME!" I retort. "Fine but you will regret it" he shrugged walking back out of my apartment. I sat back down on the sofa, head in my hands. Shaking with anger and tears.

Damon's pov:

What the hell was that about? I walked over to cyr who was sobbing quietly. I sat down and wrapped my arm around his slender shoulders. "What was all that about?" I asked quietly when he had calmed down. He sat up and wiped his, now bloodshot, eyes.

"Well…A year ago I was at a bar and I met jack there. He seemed a nice guy, funny, smart, cute. We eventually started dating. A few months ago he took me with him to a 'party'" he took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "after a few drinks he lead me upstairs…I really don't want to go into details but some of his mates joined in. About 6 of them I think" I couldn't believe it, how could do that to him. "After that he would whip me every night, if I didn't 'behave'. It took me ages to build up the courage to walk away." He looked up from his hands and gazed into my eyes. They were full of sadness and bitter memories.

I opened my arms slightly; he snuggled into, my chest. I nuzzled into his soft hair and hugged him tightly, breathing in his sweet scent.

Authors note: I don't know what made me write this part to be honest. But I hope you like the slight twist. And just to add Jack is NOT jack from jacksfilms in case you thought I was implying it was him. Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
